


Bad Blood: A Mapp and Lucia Fanmix

by ladyvivien



Category: Mapp & Lucia (2014), Mapp & Lucia - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Foe Yay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/ladyvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for war. It's time for blood. It's time for tea.</p>
<p>A slightly shippy playlist for those two most worthy of opponents, Elizabeth Mapp and Emmeline 'Lucia' Lucas of Tilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood: A Mapp and Lucia Fanmix

****

 

**[Bad Blood: A Mapp and Lucia fanmix at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/hurricaneglass/bad-blood-a-mapp-lucia-fanmix) **

 

1\. Time for Tea - Emilie Autumn

2\. Bad Blood - Taylor Swift

3\. Civilised - Charlotte Martin

4\. Bitter Rivals - Sleigh Bells

5\. Rip Her to Shreds - Blondie

6\. Fall Behind Me - The Donnas

7.  Nemesis - Jonathan Coulton

8\. True Love - Pink ft. Lily Allen

 


End file.
